Currently, for both an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) display and an OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) display that are widely used in the industry, an image with multiple different colors needs to be displayed by adjusting a mixture ratio of red, green, and blue (RGB). However, it is found in research that regardless of an LCD display technology or an OLED display technology, relatively large scattering occurs on light emitted from an RGB filter or an RGB light-emitting unit. That is, the light has a relatively large divergence angle. As shown in FIG. 1, such light scattering causes crosstalk. Especially in a 3D display apparatus with a liquid crystal steering structure, such light scattering causes a relatively heavy light loss, that is, brightness is not enough.